


Destin Tragique

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Old text, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Le destin de ces clans est scellé pourtant des gens essaye de changer les choses.





	Destin Tragique

Dans les rues désertes de la cité Sulako, se baladait un homme aux cheveux violets d'un mètre quatre-vingt huit, la peau claire presque fantomatique. Cet homme aux allures pour le moins étranges recherchait quelque chose dans cette ville. Ce truc l'avait baladé dans pleins de pays. Il était à présent devant lui, cette plante était le seul remède connu d'une maladie. Cette homme voulait à tout prix sauver son meilleur ami atteint de ce mal.

"Tiens bon Yakon Zettai, j'arrive avec le remède."

Il prit la plante sans plus de cérémonie et marcha en direction de chez lui d'un pas sûr. Il allait sortir de la ville fantôme sans aucun mal quand un homme très musclé lui barra la route.

"Tiens c'est rare de croiser un être vivant dans ce secteur.  
-Monsieur je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.  
-Oh cette plante dans votre main. Vous avez quelqu'un de votre entourage proche qui est atteint de Giophylis.  
-Comment vous le savez?  
-De un cette plante est d'un bleu turquoise strié d'orange, de deux vous avez le regard d'un homme prêt à tout pour le sauver et voilà c'est tout.  
-Je dois le soigner, il est trop jeune pour mourir. Dès qu'il sera guéri, je l'emmènerai au festival qui se tient à la capital de notre contrée : Masayoshi, la ville brillante.  
-Tes intentions sont pures mon cher, je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs contre toi.  
-Pouvoirs?  
-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes ignorant. Soigne ton ami et reste à ses côtés.  
-Merci."

L'homme laissa passer celui aux cheveux violets. Pendant le chemin du retour sur sa moto volante, il se mit à se poser des questions sur ce que cet homme avait dit.

"Quels pouvoirs? La magie et tout le tralala n'existe que dans les contes pour les enfants"

Il arriva chez Yakon après trois jours de route à travers le désert du Natawu. Il ouvrit la porte grâce au code électronique.

"Yakon j'ai le remède ça y est!  
-Il ne fallait pas Jilian.  
-J'insiste!  
-Toujours aussi têtu toi."  
Yakon était un homme d'un mètre soixante six, les cheveux bleus azur et les yeux aussi violets que les cheveux de son ami. Il avala la plante et se tordit de douleur.

"Yakon que se passe t-il?  
-Jilian cette plante ne soigne pas que ma maladie, elle donne aussi des pouvoirs surnaturels et si tu survis tu les as à vie.  
-Je l'ignorais. Alors cet homme avait mangé une plante pareille à celle-ci.  
-Quel homme?  
-Un type qui m'a surpris à la sortie de Sulako. Plutôt musclé le type. "

Yakon se tordait dans tout les sens depuis maintenant une bonne heure, Jilian resta à ses côtés et lui prit les mains. Une sorte de courant électrique passa entre celles-ci. Jilian ne chercha pas ce que c'était, il voulait que son ami en aille fini avec ce mal.

"Tiens bon mon ami.  
-Merci. Fais gaffe à ta main.  
-Une main n'est rien par rapport à ta douleur.  
-Tu es trop gentil."

Jilian regarda son ami soulagé de sa douleur.

"Super maintenant que tu es guéri nous pourrons aller au festival comme promis.  
-Oui mon ami, Masayoshi nous attend."

Pendant les jours qui suivaient, les deux hommes préparaient leurs bagages pour aller au centre. Une fois parés, ils se mirent en route. Ils roulaient côte à côte sur leurs motos volantes. Une fois arrivés à la capitale, ils rangèrent leurs engins avec soin puis s'extasièrent de la ville brillante.

"Cette ville est vraiment splendide!  
-Je comprends pourquoi on la nomme la ville brillante, dit calmement Jilian en mettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille."

Les bâtiments avaient une belle architecture mêlant l'ancien et le nouveau : briques rouges apparentes, grandes baies vitrées et toits colorés. Il y avait pleins de personnes de différents horizons. Certains portaient des oreilles d'animaux, d'autres des membres mécaniques et ceux qui restaient avaient des cheveux aussi colorés que nos deux hommes. Les stands s'alignaient. Les voyageurs se mirent devant le stand de pommes d'amours.

"Deux pommes s'il vous plaît!  
-Tenez messieurs, passez une bonne journée.  
-C'est la fête de quoi à ton avis Jilian?  
-Je n'en sais rien Yakon."

L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha d'une jeune fille aux oreilles de tigresse. Elle était plutôt petite, les cheveux oranges et noires comme ses oreilles. Elle serait sûrement une très belle femme avec du caractère plus tard. Comme la plupart des filles de son espèce.

"Il se passe quoi aujourd'hui à Masayoshi?  
-C'est l'anniversaire de l'indépendance. Vous devriez ouvrir des livres de temps en temps vous les colorés.  
-Colorés?  
-C'est ce que vous êtes. Regardez vos cheveux hauts en couleurs."  
Les deux hommes regardaient la petite rouquine qui s'énervait. Elle s'éloignait sans un regard ni un mot.

"Rura est un peu brute avec les gens qui ne vivent pas ici. Excusez-la.  
-Bonjour Madame et merci."

Celle-ci avait les oreilles d'une lapine blanche et ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur. Une poitrine de taille raisonnable pour une fille de son espèce, d'habitude les lapines avait de très gros seins mais là cela allait encore.

"C'est la première fois que vous venez à Masayoshi?  
-Oui.  
-Alors c'est normal que vous n'y connaissiez rien. Faites gaffe aux mages surtout.  
-Mages?  
-Les gens avec du pouvoir et ils cherchent leurs semblables partout.  
-C'est un nouveau peuple?, questionna Yakon  
-Non, ils sont composés de tous les peuples présents mais, eux ils sont bizarres et dotés de choses pas naturelles. Ils nomment ça la magie.  
-Merci madame."

Ils s'éloignèrent de la lapine pour continuer à visiter la ville qui ressemblait aujourd'hui à un marché ouvert. Les deux hommes se demandaient ce qu'elle voulait dire. Quand l'homme qu'il avait croisé l'autre jour à la sortie de la ville déserte se montra devant eux.

"Bonjour le cueilleur de plante.  
-Toi!  
-Il est vachement grand, s'exclama Yakon .  
-Oh voilà ton ami. Bonjour le mage en formation.  
-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le cyborg!  
-Finement observé le coloré, ça t'aurait augmenté tes facultés visuelles? Et tu as partagé tes pouvoirs que c'est généreux. Vous allez me suivre sans histoire vous deux.  
-Hors de question!  
-Je vais donc employer la force."

L'homme imposant se concentra et souleva une partie du sol comme s'il la dirigeait par pensée. Il la lança vers eux mais les deux colorés se baissèrent au bon moment. Le mage détruit au passage trois boutiques. Les gens commencèrent à courir dans tout les sens complètement paniqués.

"Des mages tous aux abris, cria la lapine de tout à l'heure. Vous aussi les deux paysans.  
-Non c'est nous qu'ils veulent.  
-Vous êtes des mages alors. Les autres, tous sous l'abri anti-magie installé par notre roi aimant Gin."

L'homme lançait ses rochers partout même le stand de pommes du vieux coloré était détruit. Le vieil homme aux cheveux verts pleura son cher commerce avec les autres.

"Tu détruits tout Masayoshi la brute!  
-J'ai un nom et c'est Barnabé!  
-Yakon, il faut l'éloigner le plus possible de cette ville.  
-Ok!"

Ils se mettaient à courir pour enfourcher leurs motos volantes. Une fois dessus, ils démarrent en souriant.

"Vous ne m'échapperez pas! Ma spécialité c'est la terre. Je peux la manipuler comme bon me semble.  
-Essayes de nous suivre! hurla Yakon.  
-Tu me défies apprenti mage! Tu es bien culotté.  
-Yakon, c'est parti!."

A peine qu'ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner de la ville que l'homme était à leurs cotés. Barnabé faisait flotter de la terre.

"Si on te suit, répareras-tu les dégâts dans Masayoshi?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Alors Jilian et moi nous te suivons.  
-Bonne nouvelle."

Barnarbé se dirigea vers l'est, bien obligés de le suivre pour sauver leur belle capitale.

"Le roi Gin est un mage aussi mais il le cache à ses habitants.  
-Il y a tant de mages que cela?  
-Un peu près trente huit pour cent de la population dont dix-neuf ignore ses pouvoirs. Mais le roi en est conscient lui.  
-Il est de quel clan?  
-Celui des animaux et des colorés.  
-Hein les deux! C'est possible?  
-L'amour ne fait pas attention aux clans.  
-Et personne ne l'a remarqué?  
-Il a tout du renard sauf qu'il est un peu plus orange vif que les autres de son espèce du clan des animaux.  
-Je vois.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes à la poursuite des mages?  
-J'espère sauver le monde de sa destruction.  
-Donc vous êtes une sorte de héros?  
-Oui et non. Je forme les gens capables de changer ce terrible destin.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui va arriver?  
-Juste la planète qui va exploser. Je sais qu'on aura besoin de moi et de mon pouvoir sur la terre."

Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment désaffecté perdu au milieux des surfaces rocheuses. D'abord, il faut déterminer vos pouvoirs et après je vous apprendrais à maîtriser la bête.

"Rachelle viens ici ma puce.  
-J'arrive."

Une jeune femme descendit des escaliers en courant, elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et des oreilles de husky noires comme ses cheveux.  
"Oh de nouveaux mages! Bien! Je me présente Rachelle je maîtrise la température. Je vous fais une démonstration."

La femme se concentra et les deux colorés commencèrent à avoir froid, ils tremblaient et claquaient des dents.

"Mais c'est génial! Je pourrais faire ça? s'exclama Yakon.  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
-Dites vous et Barnabé, vous êtes en couple?  
-Jilian, tu es bien curieux.  
-Non je m'informe Yakon.  
-Je crois qu'il en rêve mais pas de chance pour lui j'en aime un autre.  
-Tu dis ça Rachelle mais je l'ai jamais vu ton amant!  
-C'est normal, ce n'est pas un mage.  
-Bon les gars! Fini la parlote! Vous allez vous asseoir et chercher votre magie au fond de votre âme et pas un geste je veille au grain.  
-Ok!  
-Je suis vraiment obligé?  
-Jilian ne fais pas ton difficile!  
-C'est bon je le fais Yakon, c'est bien pour toi que je le fais!"

Barnabé mit sa main sur son menton en pensant à l'étrange relation qu'avaient ces deux là. Jilian se concentra mais n'eut aucune réponse alors il resta immobile profitant du silence que cet exercice causait. Yakon trouva presque tout de suite cette chose en lui. Il l'utilisa tout de suite.

"Yakon tu manipule les plantes.  
-Jilian?  
-Barnabé il ne répond pas!"

L'homme qui les entraînait saisit les épaules du garçon aux cheveux mauves. Aucune réaction, il semblait perdu ou encore en transe.

"C'est normal ça?  
-A-t-il mangé la plante?  
-Non il m'a tenu la main quand je me tordais de douleur.  
-Hum... Rachelle une explication à cela.  
-Aucune!  
-Pourtant je sens la magie en lui."

Jilian tomba en arrière mais ne se réveilla pas.

"Jilian! Réveilles-toi! Qu'est-ce que je deviens sans toi! Jilian, je t'en prie!  
-Yakon fais pousser une Galada s'il te plaît.  
-Une quoi?  
-Une plante! Tu ne connais pas?  
-Non!  
-Il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque alors. Rachelle reste ici avec Jilian et envoie-moi un message s'il se réveille.  
-Compris."

Barnabé et Yakon sortirent du bâtiment en silence. Une fois près de la moto, le mage expérimenté monta sur un tas de terre.

"Ce n'est pas épuisant de voyager ainsi?  
-Un peu mais cela permet de pas oublier comment maîtriser ma magie.  
-Je vois, je pourrais faire un truc du même genre?  
-Peut-être. Mais nous allons à Balsa, c'est une ville moins importante que Masayoshi mais la bibliothèque est bien fournie.  
-Et c'est où?  
-Au nord d'ici. Je te conseille de prendre une veste.  
-Et vous?  
-Ma cape me suffit pour me tenir au chaud."

Ils voyagèrent vers le nord et le temps commençait à se rafraichir.

"Mince il va pleuvoir!  
-En quoi c'est mal?  
-J'ai du mal à utiliser la terre quand elle est mouillée.  
-Il y a un abri tout près?"

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais rien, aucun moyen d'éviter cette pluie qui s'annonçait torrentielle.

"Vous pouvez venir sur ma moto vous savez Barnabé.  
-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix."

Barnabé se mettait derrière Yakon. Le garçon au cheveux bleus soupira puis démarra en essayant de trouver un abri. Une fois celui-ci en vue les deux hommes crièrent de joie.

"Dites Barnabé où se trouve votre partie mécanique?  
-Tu ne l'avais pas vu?  
-Non je l'ai entendu lors de votre attentat.  
-Pas un attentat juste ma façon de convaincre deux mages de s'en aller.  
-Barnabé vos méthodes sont étranges.  
-Mais efficaces.  
-Cela fait combien temps que vous essayez de draguer Rachelle?  
-Euh ça va faire bien dix mois.  
-Houlà ça commence à faire long. Mais c'est quoi votre partie en métal.  
-J'ai les mains en métal mais aussi le genou de la jambe droite.  
-Vous êtes né comme ça?  
-Non pas tout à fait. Mon genou est dû à un accident.  
-Ha."

La pluie ne cessait de tomber et ils se retrouvaient coincer. Au loin, ils voyaient une ombre danser sous cette pluie diluvienne comme si l'eau qui tombait du ciel ne la dérangeait pas.

" Tu n'as rien qui nous permettrait de traverser ce temps?  
-Yakon tu sait faire pousser des plantes alors je te demanderai de faire pousser un végétal avec de grandes feuilles comme ça nous avancerons."

Pendant ce temps, Rachelle veillait sur Jilian d'un air inquiet. Le garçon au cheveux mauves était toujours dans un état second. La femme commença à noter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La husky n'avait pas eu le compte-rendu de Barnabé donc il fallait qu'elle fasse selon ses intuitions, connaissant le cyborg il avait détruit sans gêne les stands fêtant l'indépendance de Masayoshi. Jilian commençait à s'agiter mais sans se réveiller.

"Allez Jilian réveille-toi. Yakon a besoin de toi plus qu'il ne le croit."

Aucune réaction de la part du coloré. La husky continua de s'inquiéter.

A l'abri de la pluie, le coloré se concentra pour faire pousser ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Après une bonne heure, les feuilles permettaient de se protéger. Ils marchèrent vers Balsa et sa bibliothèque. La ville était quand même grande mais moins que Masayoshi. A l'entrée il vit la petite tigresse impolie.

"Un mage à attaqué Masayoshi moi je rentre chez moi, au lieu de tout détruire il ferait bien d'aider les gens ordinaires. Foi de Rura, si un jour je deviens mage, j'aiderai les autres."

Barnabé s'approcha subitement de la tigresse et la prit dans ses bras.

"Au secours un pervers! Pour qui tu te prend le détruiseur de stands!  
-Je suis un mage et je vérifiais si tu allais bien.  
-Vous devez avoir de sacrés problèmes avec les femmes.  
-Oui il essaye d'avoir une femelle Husky depuis dix mois.  
-Vous n'avez pas de chance mais une gamine comme moi n'est pas intéressée par un vieux comme vous.  
-C'est vrai vous avez quel âge Barnabé.  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas."

Le cyborg se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide.

"Je l'ai vexé. Et vous le campagnard faites votre possible pour qu'il ne fasse aucun dégâts.  
-J'y veillerai."

Yakon laissa la tigresse pour rejoindre Barnabé dans sa marche vers cet endroit où la connaissance était reine. Des livres comme il n'en avait jamais vu, l'homme aux cheveux bleus commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il s'écroula sur le sol.

"Yakon! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-J'en sais rien mais Jilian est en danger.  
-Vous êtes liés donc.  
-Liés? Non, je me suis juste senti mal, entouré de tout ce papier qui vient des plantes et, c'est vrai que je m'inquiète pour Jilian.  
-Voilà la plante que je te disais Yakon.  
-D'accord maintenant sortons de cet endroit."

Barnabé prit le jeune mage et sortit du bâtiment en le portant un peu.

"Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
-Qu'est que tu racontes Barnabé?  
-Vous cherchez à vous sauver l'un l'autre, c'est ce que j'appelle de l'amour.  
-Possible mais je ne pense pas.  
-Vous êtes un peu lents pour cela donc.."

Le cyborg mit sa main sous son menton. Ils retournèrent au bâtiment abandonné pour rejoindre la husky. Quand ils démarrèrent Rachelle leur sonna toute paniquée.

"Jilian s'est réveillé mais est devenu bizarre.  
-Comment ça bizarre?  
-Il s'est transformé en une chose. Revenez vite."

Ils accoururent à l'endroit où la jeune femme du clan des animaux essayait de contrôler la chose avec ses pouvoirs sur le température. Jilian était devenu autre chose, il n'était plus un homme du clan des colorés bien qu'il ait gardé un peu sa couleur violette. Le jeune homme se retrouvait dans un autre monde mais celui-ci semblait si brumeux. Il ne voyait pas à trente centimètres. Yakon arriva et ligota avec des plantes son meilleur ami. Jilian mesurait à présent trois mètres, il avait des bras gros comme des tonneaux et couverts d'écailles brunes, une fourrure aussi violette que ses cheveux et pour conclure le tableau, il avait les pattes arrières faites de métal. Il était devenu un assemblage des différents clans vivant sur cette planète.  
"Jilian! C'est moi!"  
Le monstre expulsa son ami.

"Depuis le temps que j'attendais un hôte!  
-Qui es-tu?  
-Je suis Nazalo Roi des démons et vous ne me vaincrez jamais.  
-Pas de chance on a un manieur de plantes ici.  
-Un cyborg, un coloré et une animal, j'ai les trois clans devant moi. Une si belle occasion.  
-Jilian, bats-toi!  
-Yakon fais-lui avaler une plante que vous connaissez vous deux."

Il s'exécuta, le monstre sembla se calmer.

"Yakon je suis devenu un monstre et je suis incapable de revenir à mon état normal.  
-Jilian ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime.  
-Mais je suis horrible comme ça.  
-C'est toi que j'aime et peu importe comment tu es maintenant.  
-Vous n'êtes pas les mages que je cherchais, vivez heureux vous deux."

Rachelle mis un collier à Jilian qui reprit son apparence.

"Il ne doit jamais te quitter!  
-D'accord.  
-Et si vous rencontrez d'autres mages, envoyez-les ici.  
-On veut rester ici.  
-Yakon, je te comprend. Tu veux sauver notre futur.  
-Toujours."

Les semaines et les mois passèrent mais les mages qui sauveraient le monde de la destruction n'apparurent pas. Le quatuor essaya d'aller au plus profond des grottes pour prendre le mal à sa source. Le voyage fut long et épuisant mais Jilian et Yakon profitaient de leurs sentiments partagés. Une jeune femme munie d'ailes apparut devant eux. L'amoureux de Rachelle vint avec un dizaine de mages de tout clans. Les pauvres avaient peu de chance de sauver l'avenir mais, ils ne perdaient pas l'espoir.

"Vous allez juste retarder l'explosion certaine de cet endroit.  
-On le sait madame l'aigle.  
-Alors pourquoi vous le faites?  
-Si on doit gagner des mois grâce à nos pouvoirs, on le fera.  
-Jilian retire ton collier.  
-Bien Rachelle.  
-Un monstre!  
-Malheureusement"

Ils étaient condamnés à vivre la mort de la planète. Elle disparut sans que personne autre part dans la galaxie ne le remarque. Les mages se transformèrent tous en une nouvelle planète vierge de tout habitant et de tout être vivant. Ils n'attendaient que de futurs habitants qui respecteraient l'environnement qui leur était offert, sinon les mages qui composaient cette planète feraient surgir une catastrophe.


End file.
